


A Chris piace ascoltare Jonny cantare

by MichelaGuerra1895



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit cheesy, slightly Buckin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895
Summary: Direttamente dal testo:"A Chris piace ascoltare Jonny cantare.Che sia una melodia canticchiata sommessamente, un semplice coro o una canzone vera e propria, trova che la voce del suo migliore amico, nonché chitarrista della band migliore del mondo, a detta di alcuni, sia ancora più stupenda quando inizia a cantare."Qualche momento, inventato o reale, che gira attorno al titolo.





	A Chris piace ascoltare Jonny cantare

A Chris piace ascoltare Jonny cantare.

Che sia una melodia canticchiata sommessamente, un semplice coro o una canzone vera e propria, trova che la voce del suo migliore amico, nonché chitarrista della band migliore del mondo, a detta di alcuni, sia ancora più stupenda quando inizia a cantare.

 

La prima volta che l'ha sentito canticchiare è stata ai tempi dell'università mentre stavano pulendo per guadagnarsi lo stretto necessario per vivere decentemente a Londra. Stavano compiendo i loro lavori in un silenzio privo di disagi, quando ad un certo punto Chris sentì delle parole familiari cantate venire dalle sue spalle.

_Maybe I just want to fly_

_I want to live_

_I don’t want to die_

_Maybe I just want to breath_

_Maybe I just don’t believe_

_Maybe you’re the same as me_

_We see things they’ll never see_

_You and I are gonna live forever_

Si voltò per vedere da dove provenisse, e scoprì con sorpresa che era Jonny la fonte di quella canzone che era uscita tre anni prima. Il chitarrista stava infatti canticchiando _Live Forever_ degli Oasis come se non gli importasse che qualcuno potesse sentirlo. Forse era in uno di quei momenti di astrazione che ogni tanto coglievano anche Chris, pensò il cantante, che lo guardò ed ascoltò per qualche secondo. Non aveva la voce decisa di un cantante, certo, però era piacevole. Il chitarrista, sentendosi forse osservato, smise di pulire e di canticchiare e si voltò verso l’amico. Quando si accorse che Chris lo stava ascoltando, e anche attentamente avrebbe detto, sentì le guance tingersi di rosso.

-Scusami, ogni tanto lo faccio senza accorgermene. - disse timidamente.

-Nessun problema Jonnyboy, stavi andando bene. - replicò il cantante sorridendo, tentando di fargli capire che non era per niente fastidioso. Avrebbe voluto invitarlo a continuare, a canticchiare qualsiasi cosa, ma d’altra parte non voleva disturbare l’amico più di tanto. Optò perciò per far finta che nulla fosse successo e sperò in cuor suo che quella non fosse l’ultima volta che sentiva Jonny cantare.

 

Fortunatamente per Chris non passò troppo tempo da quella volta, anche se nel frattempo la band si era completata con l’arrivo di WIll e l’episodio era andato dimenticato. Successe una sera al loro appartamento. Chris era sul divano, davanti alla tv accesa, su un canale a caso ad un volume basso, in modo tale da non disturbare il flusso di pensieri del cantante. Fu quando sentì una melodia canticchiata spensieratamente dalla cucina che riprese contatto col mondo che lo circondava e ascoltò attentamente. Era Jonny, ma non era una canzone che conosceva. Strano. Provò a concentrarsi. Nulla.

-Jay? - disse, alzandosi dal divano e prendendo la chitarra acustica.

-Sì? - replicò Jonny, smettendo l’attività che aveva catturato l’attenzione dell’amico.

-E’ una canzone di qualcun altro quella che stavi canticchiando?

-No, è… una melodia che mi è venuta in mente l’altro giorno.

-Potresti ricanticchiarla? Se ti va. - chiese Chris, puntando gli occhi azzurri in quelli verdi del chitarrista.

-Va… bene. - rispose Jonny, che tossicchiò e riprese l’attività, tentando di farlo il più accuratamente possibile. Chris ascoltò con molta attenzione, pensando a come tradurre quella melodia in note da suonare alla chitarra. Jonny si fermò e guardò l’amico, in attesa. Il cantante prese coraggio e suonò quello che Jonny aveva canticchiato ed il risultato inizialmente non fu dei migliori, ma con l’aiuto dell’ ispiratore di quella melodia, alla fine della serata avevano una nuova canzone da presentare al resto della band. -Grazie Jay, davvero, ne avevo bisogno. - disse calorosamente Chris, rimettendo al suo posto la chitarra acustica. - Sarà una hit, te lo garantisco! - aggiunse con ilarità, battendo una mano sulla spalla dell’altro, che rise e regalò all’amico un sorriso luminoso.

 

Da quella volta Jonny canticchiò in presenza di Chris con meno timidezza di prima, e Chris gliene fu segretamente - o almeno così credeva - grato. In men che non si dica la versione cantante inedita di Jonny apparì anche negli album della band, anche se limitata inizialmente al coro di Yellow. Arrivarono poi i suoi timidi ma importanti interventi durante i concerti. Arrivò Fix You, il cui coro coinvolgeva tutti i membri, rendendo il messaggio della canzone ancora più simile ad una promessa che sarebbe stata mantenuta. Arrivò Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends, traboccante di interventi vocali di tutti i membri.

 

La timidezza di Jonny, però, non scomparve mai del tutto, e Chris lo notò. Il cantante, un po’ per piacere personale, un po’ per stuzzicare il migliore amico sapendo che non l’avrebbe fatto arrabbiare, un po’ per mostrare che non era l’unico a saper cantare, cercò allora di coinvolgerlo.

Successe una volta in Giappone, mentre stavano cantando e suonando in mezzo alla folla _I’m a believer_ dei The Monkees. Notando che al primo coro Jonny non aveva cantato, appena iniziò il secondo Chris attirò la sua attenzione toccandogli la spalla, facendo sorridere il chitarrista che però continuò iperterrito a non cantare. Al suo “Jonny! I’m in love”, che suscitò le risa del pubblico - _finalmente!_ \- l’amico partecipò al coro.

 

La volta in Giappone non fu l’ultima, anzi, fu solo l’inizio. Innumerevoli sono, infatti le volte che Chris interrompe _Don’t Panic_ quando si accorge che il timido chitarrista canta con o senza di lui, e ogni volta il pubblico e i loro amici accolgono l’interruzione e la strofa cantata due o tre volte con sorrisi e applausi. Ciò che più interessa a Chris, però, è che Jonny riceva i complimenti che si merita e che si senta incoraggiato a cantare, nonostante non sia una cosa che ama fare. E’ per questo che mantiene il contatto visivo con il chitarrista quando quest’ultimo guarda lui, e non il pubblico, mentre canta la strofa ormai diventata sua, in cerca forse di incoraggiamento. E la risposta è sempre un sorriso, un’esclamazione, un tentativo di farlo sentire apprezzato e voluto bene. Perché a Chris piace ascoltare Jonny cantare, che sia in un momento privato o negli studio di registrazione, che sia per svago o durante i concerti, a lui piace ascoltare l’amico cantare, e non si lascia scappare alcuna occasione. E probabilmente il suo saggio, paziente eppure timido Jay se n’è accorto in vent’anni di amicizia, ma non lo farà presente e godrà quei momenti insieme al suo migliore amico, come sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima fanfiction che scrivo e pubblico qui in assoluto, quindi sono molto emozionata e un po' intimidita.  
> Qualche nota prima dei saluti:  
> 1\. Ho scelto Live forever perché Chris e Jonny in due occasioni l'hanno suonata e cantata insieme ai Gallagher;  
> 2\. Non so se Jonny ha ispirato Chris a scrivere una canzone, è frutto della mia fantasia;  
> 3\. Il momento di I'm a believer lo potete trovare qui, è assurdo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0uSqzWs2M4  
> 4\. Qui trovate qualche momento di Don't Panic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCXQGz0BA88  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FuZWSo78yo  
> E questo è quanto. Ho scritto la one-shot senza troppe pretese, ma se avete considerazioni da fare, non temete! Grazie se avete anche solo letto fino a qui.


End file.
